


Demon's Nightmare

by TrashedToPoo



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Disenchantment, Explicit Language, F/M, NSFW, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex in later chapters, Sorry Not Sorry, gets darker in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashedToPoo/pseuds/TrashedToPoo
Summary: Luci falls for a human woman. But he has a job to do: To ruin Bean's life. But this woman is ruining his!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Yeah it's an insert fic. My favorite types of fics are. Been writing these types of fics for years. 'tis fun
> 
> Story is going to get a little dark in later chapters. 
> 
> There will be sex.

Bean let out a satisfied sigh after downing another pint in her mug. This had to be her ninth one of the night. Leaning back in her chair she slammed the mug down on the table in front of her. “Another!” she yelled. Her voice echoing throughout the bar.

Luci chuckled sliding her another mug from his side of the table.

Elfo’s face scrunched into a concerned expression. “I think she’s had enough.”

“Elfo!” Bean exclaimed leaning in closer to him. Her breathe reeked of the sour alcohol. “I-I’ve never had enough. Besides I only had like—” she sloppily counted on her fingers. “S-eventy—ten.” She snickered spitting in Elfo’s face.

“We’re in for the long haul, bud.” Luci took another gulp from his own drink. “She’ll be drinking for at least another two hours. You know the drill.”

Elfo wiped the saliva Bean had projected on to his face a minute ago. “Yeah but at this point she’s usually gambling or something that involves all of us.” Elfo looked up to see Bean staggering away. “Bean?”

Bean was over by the bar counter. She stumbled over to a burly looking man sitting with his friends. “H-hey…” she slurred trying to sound seductive. “What’s a bar like you doing in a girl like me?” she laughed almost falling over.

Elfo huffed turning his head in frustration.

“Aww, poor widdle Elfo.” Luci taunted.

“Why does she go for everyone except me? I can be a regrettable hook-up too. And I’m right here!”

“You’re trying to hard man. You know there are better girls out there then Bean. One’s that have even less self-esteem and morals. Just hook-up with any old bitch. Get your rocks off and get it out of your system.”

Elfo started to blush cherry red. “I-I don’t know if I could do that. I really like Bean. She’s the only one I want.”

“That’s too bad. Can’t say I know how you feel.” He took another sip.

“You don’t? You mean you don’t feel that way? I mean—not about Bean, but anyone else?”

“Humans---people in general are disposable and they come and go. Why get hung up over one girl when you can have as many that’ll let you?”

“That’s…a naughty way of thinking.”

“What can I say? I’m pretty ‘naughty’ myself. And you need to unleash your naughty side. Hook-up with some strange girl.”

“I can’t do that!” he leaned in to whisper to his friend. “Not in front of Bean.”

Luci looked over at Bean who was now making out with not one, but two of the burly guy’s friends. “Doubt she cares. Besides, jealousy is the best way to get someone’s attention.”

“It is?” he sighed sadly looking over at Bean. He’d do whatever it took to get her to notice how he was feeling. “What should I do then? How do I make her jealous?”

“Just pick a random girl and do ‘er.” He said bluntly beginning to get rather annoyed by his elf companion.

Elfo eagerly got up from the table and looked around. He spotted a blonde woman with an ample bosom sitting and laughing with a group of others. “That one!” he pointed to her and made his way over to her. Tugging on the skirt of her dress to get her attention, Elfo waved happily to greet her. “Hello! I’m Elfo and I’d like to do you!”

The slap rung out through the entire bar. The next sound that was heard was Luci laughing uproariously.

Returning to the table with a swollen cheek and black eye, Elfo slammed his face into the table and began to sob.

“Guess I forgot to teach you about subtlety.” He chuckled. “Can’t just walk up and say that kinda shit, man. Make ‘em think you just wanna talk to them.”

“Well you do better!” he mumbled, face still on the table.

“Don’t feel like it.” Luci finished off his drink and wiped the liquid from his mouth.

Elfo sat up. “That means that you can’t do better.”

Luci was insulted. If Elfo meant to or not, his taunt hit a soft spot in his ego. “Oh, you think so, huh? Not that I have anything to prove to a chump like you. But I’ll show you how easy it is.” He scoped the room. He wouldn’t go for a woman in a group; they were hard to persuade with friends around. He wanted someone who was alone. He then set his sights on a young woman in the corner of the bar. Dark skin, with short brunette hair. She sat by herself with a mug not far from her. Clearly, she had alcohol in her system already and she seemed to be all alone. Perfect. Luci rubbed his hands together greedily.

“Watch and learn my sad, pathetic friend.” He scurried over to the corner of the room. Luci slithered up the leg of the table and planted himself on the edge. Licking his hand and stroking his ears back like hair, he lowered his voice to a sultrier tone. “’Sup.” He said to the woman.

The woman turned her attention to him. “Oh.” She uttered a bit surprised. “Hi. Wh-where did you come from? Talking cat?”

Luci groaned under his breath. ‘god-dammit’ he thought to himself. ‘Why does everyone think that?’ Coming away from his thoughts he spoke to her again. “Not a cat, babe. But that’s besides the point; what’s a cute thing like you doing in this type of place…” he looked around. “Alone I presume.”

“I come here often alone. Clear my head. Escape my problems.” She looked sad as she spoke.

Luci noticed this. Women were much more vulnerable in this state. “Oh, I feel it.” He moved to sit in front of her. “That’s what everyone else is here for too. What’s got you down?” Luci wasn’t really concerned with whatever was ailing this woman. He kept his attention on her chest from that moment on.

“I’d rather not say…”

“Husband issues? Gotta get away from him for a while?”

“I…am not married.”

Luci smirked. “Is that so? Poor thing. You must be lonely.” He noticed her hand laying on the table and placed his claw over it.

The young woman looked at him and took her hand away. “I know what you’re doing, and I don’t much feel like going through this right now.”

What? Was Luci being…rejected? Aw hell! This couldn’t happen. Not with Elfo watching! Luci laughed fretfully. “No, no, you got it all wrong. I only thought you could use some company.” He decided to go with reverse-psychology. “But if you’d rather be all by yourself…”

The woman turned her head away sadly slumping into her seat. What was this feeling Luci had? Sorrow? No, no… it was pity. She was as pathetic as Elfo. If he was a nicer being, he’d introduce them, so they could have a heart-to-heart about what kindred spirits they were…. too bad he wasn’t. He sat at the edge of the table. His tail extended to her as the tip lifted her chin. “I think I’ll stay. You look like you could use a little affection.” The tip of his tail caressed her cheek.

“I shouldn’t…” her voice apprehensive.

Luci leaned in closer as his tail wrapped gently around her neck to pull her closer until their noses almost touched. “Name’s Luci. Why don’t you let me make you feel better? In more ways than one, doll. Would you like that?” he kept his gaze on hers.

The young woman started to soften a bit. Loosen up. Something about this creature made her feel like maybe he could make her feel better. Scratch some itches. Fulfill some desires. Mindlessly, she nodded to him.

Luci smirked devilishly and leaned in to kiss her lips.

Elfo groaned as he watched the two on the other side of the room. “Why’s it so easy for him?”

“Wha-what’s so fuggin’ easy?” Bean slurred stumbling back over to the table.

“What happened with those guys?” Elfo asked.

“Bah! I-I got bored. Where’s Luci?”

“Over there making out with a stranger.” Elfo pointed.

“D’aww. Ain’t that cute?” Bean giggled trying to stand up straight. “Imma go over and introduce myself. Give ‘em my blessing.”

“Oh, Luci won’t like it if we interrupt his naughty time…let’s do it!”

Back in Luci’s corner things were getting quite heated. Luci and the woman kissed rough and passionately. His little claws grasping and digging into her cheeks. It was a wonder they hadn’t caught anyone else’s attention.

“We shouldn’t do this…” the woman breathed. “I just met you.”

Luci smirked slinking around her shoulders. He cupped her chin in his claws. “Those are the best types of situations. I thrive off this sort of encounter. Now don’t you worry. Let’s keep having fun.” He said beginning to get into this himself.

“Right here? Someone will notice.”

Luci moved to lift up the skirt of her dress. He playfully covered the top of his head with it. “Just act natural.” Just as he was about to creep under, Elfo jumped up on to the table.

“Okay, fine. You win.” He said grabbing Luci by his tail and laughing. “You are better at this than me.”

Luci glared at Elfo and Bean who had now staggered up to the table. “Yeah, okay, great. If you two don’t mind, I’m kinda in the middle of something right now.”

“Ooo hooking up, are we?” Bean teased violently slurring her words. “Th-that’s cute for you. You sly devil you!” she laughed slapping her hand down on the table making it shake.

The woman clasped her hands together and cleared her throat. “Well, I should be going anyway.” She started to rise from her seat when Bean wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

“No! No! Stay! Stay and get all nasty!”

Luci pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned loudly. “This is why I’m ruining your life, Bean.”

“I saw you two going at it!”

The woman covered her face in shame. “F-forgive me…”

“I’ve never seen someone be so willing with anything non-human! Let alone a demon.” She snorted leaning into the young woman.

“Holy shit Bean!” Luci uttered. “Will you shut the hell up?!”

The woman turned to Luci horrified. “You…are a demon?!”

“What? No! A demon? Who said demon? What’s a fucking demon? I’m a cat!”

The woman shot up from the table shoving Bean out of her way. “Oh my God! You filthy creature! You tricked me! Trying to take my soul!”

The crowd of people started to notice the group and whisper.

Luci rolled his eye. He grabbed the girl’s hand in half-hearted attempt to comfort her. Or at the very least quiet her down. “Lower your voice, will you? I can’t take your soul anyway.”

“I was about to---ugh! I’ll surely go to hell for this!”

“Relax!” Luci said patting the back of her hand. “Fucking a demon won’t send you to hell. You’ll get a hundred years in Purgatory at most.”

The woman tore her hand away in disgust. Her face was even more distressed and panicked. Her eyes started to water as she pushed passed the patrons in the bar and ran.

“Wow…” Elfo chuckled. “That’s the first time I’ve seen someone run from you after a hook-up. She was even crying!”

“Ha!” Bean laughed picking herself up. “You sent her running!”

“Actually, YOU sent her running.” Luci snapped. “She was totally into it before you opened your big drunken mouth. You really are useless.”

“Why thank you.” Bean snickered leaning back into a chair.

Luci was deeply insulted by that woman. He had never been rejected by that before. It didn’t hurt him, but it certainly was annoying. Just when he was starting enjoy himself.

“But honestly, Luci. You shouldn’t have made her cry.” Elfo said after regaining his composure. “That wasn’t nice.”

“Not my fault she was so sensitive. Probably best we didn’t hook up. She would’ve killed my buzz faster than you, Elfo.”

“Aww, thank you.” Sighed Elfo thinking he was being complimented by the demon.

“Speaking of which, you two have soured my night. I’m outta here.” Luci hopped off the table and exited the bar in a slight huff. He took a cigarette from an invisible pocket and with a flick of his tail, lit the end of it. He took a deep drag as he headed back to the castle. The situation had him hot and bothered. He’d make sure he let out his frustrations on Bean’s pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

“Next!” Zog roared watching the current peasant walk out of the room. It was one of those days where the king had to listen to the townsfolk who had requested an audience with him about their concerns. Some of them were simple enough. Some were annoying in Zog’s mind. He couldn’t deal with every little gripe the people in the kingdom had.

The next person to walk in was Bean. She stretched her arms wide and yawned. She appeared to have just woken up. Not far behind here were her companions, Elfo and Luci.

“Yeah, I gotta request.” Bean said walking up to Zog. “You suck and please do better.”

“Ah shut yer mouth.” Zog dismissed waving his hand. “Also, nice of you to join the living. In the middle of the day no less.” He complained.

Bean blew a raspberry in her father’s direction. She slumped down in the throne next to him. “I was out drinking last night. Had a particularly uncomfortable night. My pillow was incredibly…sticky.” Her eyes wandered over to Luci who smirked settling down on the arm of her chair.

“You too? My shoes were full of sticky stuff last night.” Elfo spoke up shaking his foot in discomfort before sitting on the floor by Bean’s feet.

Luci let out a loud obnoxious laugh.

Zog sniffed. “Yeah, maybe you should get that thing neutered.” He looked a Luci who then responded with an angry hiss.

“I said, ‘next’!” he called again.

“Announcing Miss Asceline!” the announcer proclaimed looking at his list. “Daughter of Lady Rosalind and Sir Stefanus!”

A young woman sheepishly approached the throne.

Bean looked up at her and squinted. She leaned down to Elfo and whispered to him. “Hey, my memory is foggy, but isn’t that the chick who was about to get in on with Luci last night?”

Elfo looked at her. “She looks like her.”

Luci groaned wondering what she could possibly want now.

“Aw geez.” Zog uttered under his breath. “Not her again.”

Bean sat up and leaned in to her father. “Who is that?”

Asceline bowed in respect. “Your highness.”

“What is it now miss Asceline? You hadn’t come in quite a long time. Figured you had settled your little issue.” Zog tried to keep from being annoyed by the mere sight of her.

“I- I haven’t solved my issue, your highness. And in fact, another problem has arisen last night. I-I was in the local bar last night---”

“Hey it is her.” Elfo pointed blatantly at her. Luckily, she wasn’t paying any attention to him.

“And I was approached by a demon!” she continued.

Zog rolled his eyes and groaned. “This again?”

Luci started to feel uneasy. He sulked down behind Bean’s shoulder.

“Your highness, this isn’t like the previous time! The demon approached me. It tried to take my soul. He-he was small and black and cat-like---” she looked pleadingly at Zog until she caught Bean’s gaze. “And she was there!”

Bean gulped as Zog shot her inquisitive look.

Bean laughed nervously. “Heh heh what? No, I wasn’t.”

“I’m sure it was you, Princess! You were with that demon and—and that little Elf…see? He’s right there!” she pointed to Elfo.

Elfo then waved happily to her.

“Your highness there are demons running around town! Please, you must do something about this!”

“Bean, what is she talking about? Demon? Does she mean your annoying cat? What have you been doing to the townspeople?!”

“Nothing! Look this girl is obviously crazy.” Bean stood up from her chair.

Luci moved down the back of Bean’s shirt to hide himself. “See what you did?” he whispered harshly.

“I’ll handle it…” she whispered back. She approached Asceline and grabbed her by the arm. “She’s just hungover from last night! Oh man all those drinks we had!” she laughed slapping her in the back. “She had so much to drink she thought she was seeing demons! HA! Asceline you crazy, crazy, crazy girl. Let’s get you out of here!”

“But—”

“I’ll handle this, Zog.” Bean said escorting Asceline from the room. “Go on to the next person!” Elfo got up and followed behind her.

Zog shook his head in frustration and called for the next townsperson.

 

Bean continued laughing loudly as she took Asceline up to her room. She slung her in the room and slammed the door shut. Luci slid from under her shirt and stood with Elfo.

Asceline stammered and took a step backwards from them. “Th-that’s the demon!”

Bean ran over and covered her mouth. “Keep it down! Look no one around here knows that he’s a demon.”

“Boo!” Luci shouted.

Asceline screamed and ripped away from Bean backing herself into a corner. “Please! Don’t hurt me!”

“God dammit, Luci!” Bean reached down to slap him in the back of his head. She approached Asceline slowly with her hands out. “Look, no one is gonna hurt you. You don’t have to worry, he’s just messing with you. Listen, Luci is my personal demon. He stays with me and he doesn’t hurt anyone…directly.”

“Princess! You consort with demons?!”

“It’s a long story okay? But you don’t have to be afraid okay? Just calm down.” She looked her up and down. “You don’t look crazy. You look like a regular girl. What was my dad talking about? Have you been here before?”

“Let’s just say that I’ve had some rather unfortunate experiences with demons before…But please, princess can’t you do something about him? Can you please promise he’ll never come near me again?”

“Pffft! Such an attitude change from last night.” Luci crossed his arms.

“Yeah… the thing is, Luci doesn’t like, BELONG to me or anything. He’s not bound to me. He kinda does what he wants.”

“Damn straight I do!”

“But I can promise that he won’t ever hurt you.”

“Uh I don’t think so.” Luci protested walking towards Asceline. “Look here lady. You have a reason to fear me. I can’t take your soul, but I sure as hell can make you wish I did.” He lowered his voice to a deeper tone. “You went and told the king on me. You’ve messed with the wrong fucking demon and now you’re going to pay for what you did.”

Asceline shivered as she slid down against the wall as he closed in on her.

“From this day forward, you are gonna be haunted. Every time you sleep you’ll see nothing but your worst nightmares. I’ll enter your dreams and make you see hell itself. Dreams that will feel all too real. You’ll pray that God will give you the sweet release of death, but he’ll just ignore your feeble pleas for mercy. That’s right; Not even God can help you now.”

“Okay Luci, chill.” Bean said trying to reason with him.

Asceline cowered in the corner with tears running rapidly down her face. “Just leave me alone!”

Luci laughed maliciously and suddenly distorted his face into an indescribable, hellish image making the poor girl scream to the top of her lungs. She pushed passed him and ran for the door. She frantically opened it and rushed out of the castle.

“Bwahahahaha!” he laughed heartily slapping his knees. “That was fun.”

“Luci, you aren’t really going to curse her, are you?” Elfo asked concerned for her.

“Why not? It’s fun.”

“Luci! I forbid you to hurt that poor girl!” Bean commanded stomping her foot.

“Cool it, PRINCESS.” He spat the title. “I’m not going to harm her physically. I’m just gonna scare her a bit.”

“Don’t you think you’re making things worse for yourself? She might go to an exorcist.”

Luci chuckled. “You heard your dad. She obviously has a history of being loony. No one’s gonna believe anything that girl says.”

“That’s seems needlessly cruel. Even for you…” said Elfo.

With a flick of his wrist, Luci summoned a blue fire in his claws. The image of Asceline appeared in the flames. Luci smirked before blowing the fire out. Suddenly the castle rung out with a loud distant scream. “Hmm. How so?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luci is an ass


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is a tiny archaic racist slur in this chapter.

Asceline screamed waking up from her deep sleep drenched in sweat. This dream was particularly intense. Luci had kept his promise about entering her dreams every night to torture her. She hadn’t had a peaceful sleep in weeks now. Every time she closed her eyes she saw images of hell. Visions of herself there being tortured by Luci and sometimes, the devil himself. This understandably took a toll on her mental state. She rarely left the house for fear of seeing Luci again and him extending his curse on her. She couldn’t go to the king again, and princess Tiabeanie was absolutely no help at all. She let that demon run free. But the princess wasn’t to take the full blame. Asceline should have never given in so easily to that thing.

Things had been so hard for her in Dreamland since the passing of her fiancé three years ago. She lived alone in the house they had planned to live in together. Lady Rosalind and Sir Stefanus had encouraged her to seek out other companionship almost immediately after his passing. She wasn’t ready to move on so quickly. And once she was over his death she felt no need to subject herself to being involved with someone else for fear of them dying on her again. She lived in an almost constant state of fear for she knew what had really happened to her fiancé.

 

Meeting the creature…Luci was it? Opened up the flood gates of affection. The type of animalistic affection she hadn’t felt in years. Sure, she had been offered that type of affection, but from men she had no interest in marrying. And to ‘hook-up’ was just un lady-like. But something about the way Luci spoke to her let her morals fly out the window in favor of just feeling good for once. Well…now that she thought about it, it made sense he was so persuasive and appealing. He was a demon. Designed to draw people like her in and sin. Demons were awful, foul creatures. And he was no different.

The fact he kept his word to haunt her was proof of his maliciousness. She just wanted to be rid of him. To forget about the great sin she had almost committed and to just get make to her normal life. But no one was willing to help her at this point. This wasn’t the first time she had… she shook her head. She got up from her bed and began to say a short prayer for help. But praying alone wouldn’t keep away a determined demon like Luci. She had to speak with someone in the church.

The morning came and Asceline headed to the church. Inside, the nuns and priests were busy doing things like tending to the followers who asked for help and the ones who had things to confess. Of course, afterward, they collected the offerings of the people after providing them service. Asceline was not the type of woman who had any money. Being a somewhat widow and all that. Her money came from her parents who gave her a weekly allowance to live off until she found a husband. Her father was a well-known baker. He owned a popular bakery in the heart of Dreamland. Giving her a measly allowance barely put a dent in their pockets despite them having other daughters. Those daughters were all married with families of their own. Asceline was the only one still single. The town looked down on that sort of thing as she was seen as a useless deadbeat and nobody.

 

Some of the people in the church saw her walk in and began to whisper. A nun advanced up to her. “Asceline. What could you possibly want this time?”

“I’d like to speak to a priest please.”

The nun shook her head. “The priests are quite busy and do not have time to listen to you today.”

Asceline came to the church every week for three years to ask the priests to keep her safe and bless her house. She feared things like demons and the ghost of her fiancé coming to haunt her. But this time it wasn’t for nothing. She was actually in trouble.

“No—no you don’t understand. You see I’ve been having these dreams of hell and—”

“Yes, yes, we all fear hell, my dear. Just keep God in your thoughts and things like that, and you’ll be fine.”

“But I was cursed by a demon! I mean it! I saw him with my very eyes! The princess knows of him—”

“How dare you speak of the princess that way!” the nun swatted at her in anger.

Suddenly a man in a long blue robe came up to them. “Sister, Meredith, what is going on here?” he said calmly.

“ ’Tis Asceline…again.” She spat turning her nose up at her.

The man sighed heavily. “What is it now, miss Asceline?”

“Archdeacon Theobald…I was just seeking some help. I’m in great danger.”

The Archdeacon smirked. He patted her head condescendingly. “Of course, you are, my dear.” He snickered. “Thinking of your fiancé again? I promise he is not haunting you.”

“It’s not him. This time it’s a demon who has cursed me recently.”

Sister Meredith rolled her eyes and walked away. The Archdeacon sighed and took her Asceline by the shoulder. He guided her with him. “Come with me my dear. We will have a discussion about it.” He brought her to his fancy office in the back of the church. There a man about her age was inside cleaning the windows. The Archdeacon nodded at the young man and sat down in his large blue chair with gold-plated trim. “Have a seat.” He reached his hand out towards a nearby chair.

She sat.

“Now, Asceline.” He started. “I know you’ve been feeling very sad and lonely and paranoid since the unfortunate death of your fiancé. You’ve requested a few audiences with our king to warn him about demons. We’ve been blessing your home for years now…and you still have yet to give an offering for the priest’s services.” He coughed under his breath. “You are 28 now and still unmarried with no children. Your life is just sad, my dear.”

“…I know, sir.” She admitted hanging her head in utter shame.

“You have to get over the fact that your fiancé was in an accident and—”

“But he wasn’t!! He was killed by a demon!”

“My dear…there is no proof of that and you know it.”

“Sir, with all due respect, I know what I saw. I witnessed it!”

“Dear—”

“He was killed by a demon!” she interrupted. “As a man of God, you know it’s possible! I’m not crazy! A demon killed him, and a demon is after me!”

“Asceline! You must realize that you make no sense! Why would a demon be after you? Have you done something that would invoke a demon’s wrath?”

There was a silence. “I rejected the demon after I kissed him.”

The archdeacon’s eyes widened. He exchanged looks with the servant boy who shrugged at him. “My dear…there are no demons reported in the town. How could you have come across one?”

“It… was at the bar. He enticed me to lay with him and—”

“Stop right there. So you were drinking again? Asceline, you imagined all that in your drunken stupor. Shame on you for partaking in the devil’s drink.”

Asceline then began to doubt herself. Did she imagine that? “But I’ve been having these graphic dreams of being tortured in hell.”

“And rightfully so! You were drinking. Your sinful nature has been amplified. I suggest you go home and do a lot of praying. God is punishing you for your impure actions.”

“But—”

The archdeacon stood up and pulled her out of her chair gently. “This church has put up with a lot of things from you. Your ramblings, and false warnings and demands. Even your lack of contribution to the offering. You are fortunate that your mother, Lady Rosalind, is such an active and beloved member of the church.” Pressing his hand to the small of her back he guided her to stand in front of him. “You are also still have your looks. That is certainly not going to last much longer. Settle yourself and find a husband so you can finally be of some use to Dreamland.”

Asceline nodded dejectedly.

“Now run along. No more bothering the church.”

She nodded again.

As she left the room the archdeacon’s smile faded to a sour and disgusted expression. “Uch.” He snorted.

“Who was the ethiope? She seems to be out of her mind. Not bad looking though.” The young man said.

“Asceline. She’s quite insane after her fiancé died. Poor pathetic thing.”

“And you said she’s Lady Rosalind’s daughter? How can that be?”

“She’s adopted my dear boy. Her real parents abandoned her, and they took her in when she was still and infant. She’s been nothing but trouble since. Getting into trouble and causing it with her big mouth a radical imagination. She even failed to be a wife when they arranged for her to marry.” He shook his head. “Pathetic thing she is.”

The man shrugged his shoulders again as he watched the defeated woman exit the church.

That night Luci sat on the window sill of Bean’s room. In his hand he held another ball of blue flames. In his other hand was a cigarette he was taking small drags off of while he watched Asceline toss and turn in her bed. He chuckled to himself as he enjoyed her anguish.

Bean had been asleep for a while now. However, Elfo was still up writing ‘Elfo is cool’ in the back of Bean’s secret diary by candlelight. He heard Luci chuckle lowly and looked up to see him still looking into the flame. He got up from his seat on the floor. “You still messing with that villager?”

“Yeah, it’s a riot, man. She’s practically going insane. I’ve been at it for weeks.”

 Elfo looked worried. “I think the joke is going over my head. Why do you want to torture her?”

“Uh, hello? It’s fun. She’s terrified of demons. Why not tease her to the point of insanity? That bitch almost ratted me out to the king. She almost ruined everything. I’m just having a little fun revenge.”

“Are you upset because you didn’t get to do naughty things with her?”

Luci looked at Elfo. “Are you stupid? She’s not the only human out there. She seemed like a sad sack anyway. I don’t have time for that. Hey, watch this!” he took a long hard drag off his cigarette and blew into the flame. It sparked and flared up. Asceline started to writhe and scream in her sleep.

Elfo frowned. “Stop it! That’s not nice! You’re hurting her!”

“Ugh, you fucking suck, you know that, right? I’ll leave her alone, okay?!”

“Good.” Elfo nodded affirmatively and went back to his writing.

Luci turned back to the flame. “After tomorrow that is.” He giggled. Taking one last drag off his cig he threw it to the ground below. He leaned in to whisper into the flame. “Asceline…” he moaned. “I’m coming for yoooooou.” He howled.

Her image tossed roughly.

“I’m done with just teasing you. I’ve decided that I do what your soul. Not for me but for the deeeeeviiiil.” His voice trying to sound ominous and spooky. “I’ll hand deliver you to him. Don’t even think about leaving. I’ll find you…” he bit into the flame. Though it seemed to do nothing. “I’ve marked you for soul collecting. Tomorrow night I’ll come to collect what’s mine. Mwahahhahaaa.” With those last words he blew out the flame. He went to remove himself from the window. When he turned around, Elfo stood face to face with the demon.

Elfo crossed his arms and tapped his foot like a scolding mother.

“Relax, buzz-kill-o. I’m not gonna take her soul. I’m just gonna go to her house and scare her a bit, that’s all.”

Elfo shook his head in displeasure.

Luci wasn’t concerned with what Elfo thought. He hadn’t had this much fun torturing someone in years. Not since he was in hell. He might as well end this with a bang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing more of this. Little bit of gore in this chapter.

“He’s coming!!” Asceline burst through the doors of the church in nothing short of utter panic.

Standing by the alter, the Archdeacon groaned in frustration. He watched Asceline push passed the nuns and patrons, stumbling over her own feet and dress. She looked like she had not slept in days.

“What is it now, Asceline? Why are you here so early in the morning?”

“The demon! He’s coming for me!” she shouted.

The patrons and nuns all whispered. The servant boy came to the archdeacon and whispered in his ear. “Archdeacon Theobald, should I escort her out?”

“No, that will not be necessary.” He whispered back before coming down to Asceline and placing his hand on her shoulder. “Calm down my dear. Remember that this is all in your hea—”

“The demon came to me last night in my sleep!!” she screamed. “He told me he was coming to my home tonight to finish me off! He has never said that before! This is real archdeacon!! I’m going to die! You must help me before he consumes my soul!” she grabbed him by the collar of his robe and shook his shoulders violently.

The archdeacon slapped Asceline across the face in an attempt to snap her out of her panic. “Calm yourself! This nonsense has to stop at once!” she said firmly.

Asceline burst into tears. “Please! I don’t know what else to do! You have to help me! I’m at my wit’s end! I have nowhere else to turn. I’m begging you to please help me!” she fell to her knees and pleaded with the archdeacon.

The servant looked to the archdeacon and then down at Asceline who was still in hysterical tears. He wondered what he should do. The patrons started to whisper louder.

The archdeacon rolled his eyes and pointed to Asceline. The servant helped her on to her feet.

“My child, I will help you. I will come to your house and purge it of this ‘demon’. Then will you be alright?”

“Yes! Yes! I just need you to send him back to hell! I just want to live my life again.” She wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her dress.

“We all do…” archdeacon Theobald muttered. “I will come to your home tonight. I will capture this demon so that you may be at rest!” he said with a triumphant inflection.

The patrons and nuns all clapped and cheered.

“Thank you so so much! You truly are a man of God!” Asceline praised bowing to him.

“Yes, yes. Now just go about your day. I shall be there this night.” Theobald faked a smile watching the servant escort her out of the door.

“I do hope you get rid of this demon that is plaguing you.” The servant said to her. “Even if it is all just in your head.”

“My head? No. This demon is real.”

“…Right.” He said with a smile.

“…You don’t believe me, do you?”

“I----I—uh---” with that the servant shut the door in her face.

Asceline worried that the archdeacon also didn’t believe her. That he was just humoring her. Whether he believed her or not she would be proven right tonight.

\----------------------

Asceline paced the floor of her cottage nervously waiting for the archdeacon. She grazed her hand across the fresh bite mark on her shoulder. She had woken up with it that morning. Luci had claimed in her dream that he had ‘marked’ her. The bite happened last night but still stung as if it had just happened. In her haste, she had forgotten to mention it to the archdeacon. All of a sudden, she heard a loud rustle at her window. Gasping loudly, she held her heart trying to calm herself from the sudden fright. She slowly made her way over to the open window. Looking out and carefully scanning the area, she saw nothing. Asceline removed herself from the window.  A dark shadowy figure moved out the corner of her eye. Her head snapped to the corner where she thought it moved to. Moving slowly, she approached the dark corner when there was a sudden knock at her door. This time she yelped loudly before catching her breath. ‘That must have been the archdeacon’ she thought as she went to answer the door.

“Archdeacon. Thank goodness.” She said opening the door for him.

“Yes, I am here, and I am very tired. Let us not waste any time.”

“I heard something near my window. Could you start by blessing the area outside?”

Theobald groaned taking out his holy water and walking the area outside as she sheepishly followed behind.

Inside, the noise she heard was indeed the mischievous demon. He chuckled climbing out of the corner and on to her bed. “Nothing like coming in and seeing a demon on your bed.” He laughed lighting a cigar and taking a long drag from it. He planned to scare her by making more empty threats, making spooky noises, and anything else he could think of. One last hurrah before he left her alone for good. Which was fine with him. He was starting to get bored with her. Luci blew a puff of smoke out of his nostrils when he heard Asceline’s voice. He put out his cigar on her bed and rubbed his hands together. ‘Showtime’ he thought. As he rose to his feet he caught a glimpse of the archdeacon coming in with her.

“Fuck!” he muttered scurrying under the bed.

“Now make sure the whole house is purified.” Asceline came in and stood back to let him work. “I swear that I saw something come into the window before you got here.”

“Of course you did. Whatever you saw will surely reveal itself once I start the prayer.”

“Oh! You’re right!”

Theobald’s condescending tone went right over Asceline’s head. Still, he took out his holy water, flinging it around the room, as he chanted: “Begone demons and specters! By the power of God, I command you!” He chanted the sentence about three times.

Luci rolled his eyes and did not reveal himself.

Theobald sighed angrily. “You see? Nothing is here.”

“B-but that can’t be!” Asceline started to look around the room. Turning things over and looking in corners. “I saw something! He said he was coming to kill me! I didn’t imagine it.”

Theobald shook his head. “As I told you, you were drunk. You imagined this demon. You are simply having nightmares for your transgressions against the Lord.”

“But….I---” she sat down on her bed. “I didn’t imagine it.”

Theobald sat next to her. “My dear, you are so starved for a man’s attention and love that you would make up the idea of laying with a demon. Why would you even think of such things?”

Asceline sighed. “Maybe this is all in my head….but then I can’t explain this:” she showed him the bite mark on her shoulder.

Theobald started to dismiss it until he looked again. The bite was unique. Unlike any animals, it was black and had a smoky circle around the teeth marks.

“That—That is the mark of a demon!”

“I know! That’s exactly what I have been trying to tell you!”

Theobald stood up in panic. “You-you are marked! A mark like that means that you belong to hell itself!”

“What?! How do I get rid of it?!”

The archdeacon pinned her to the bed by her shoulders. He took out another bottle of holy water and started pouring it on her mark.

Asceline screeched as the water burned the bites on her flesh. Luci, still hiding, felt the same sting in the pit of his stomach. He held in his screams out of fear of being discovered.

“Stop!” she yelled. “It hurts!”

“This is much worse than I thought.” He continued to hold her down. “You have been marked too long. You are likely possessed!”

“What! No! I’m not possessed!”

‘Guh’ Luci thought. Things were getting out of hand here. That archdeacon wasn’t listening to her at all.

The archdeacon pulled out a small dagger from his robe. “If we do not remove the mark it will surely take over you and make you a demon as well! I must carve it out of your skin!”

“No! Please!!” Asceline cried.

Normally Luci would stay and watch this sort of thing. Carving it out of her skin to prevent her from BECOMING a demon? That’s not how any of this worked. It was hilarious. And it’d be entertaining to see the girl plead and beg as the archdeacon slowly killed her. But he had to leave while they were distracted.

Luci crawled out from under the bed and looked up at them struggling. This was his chance to get away.

“I am doing this for your own good.” Theobald said jabbing the dagger point into her neck.

Asceline let out an Earth-shattering shriek. “Stop it!! Someone help me!!”

The corner of Luci’s mouth started to twitch listening to her screams. He growled under his breath and slowly skulked towards the window.

“HELP!!” she yelled again when she was met with the archdeacon’s fist to her face.

“Quiet you fowl abomination!” he dug the dagger deeper into her skin creating a clean slice through her flesh.

Asceline’s screams turned into gross sobbing as she started to bleed more and more. He struggling became weaker and her cries were more desperate.

Now Luci couldn’t quite explain this feeling. Sorrow? Concern?....Maybe pity? All he knew was that he had spent way too much time with Bean and Elfo. He looked back at the poor girl and felt like his little joke had finally gone too far. He jumped up on the bed and on to Theobald’s back. He then wrapped his tail around his neck and yanked it tight with his hands.

Theobald began to choke and cough. He rose from Asceline, finally freeing her.

Asceline lifted herself up and gasped watching the little demon strangle the archdeacon.

“You idiot!” Luci shouted. “Don’t just sit there! Defend yourself!”

Asceline quickly looked around and grabbed a large clay pitcher from her nightstand. She lunged towards the archdeacon and smashed it over his head. Though she somehow managed to strike Luci as well. Luci shouted out in pain and fell off of the archdeacons back and on to the floor.

The archdeacon dropped his dagger and held his head in a stunned state.

Luci groaned. “Gr-grab his dagger, stupid.”

Theobald heard Luci say this, and he and Asceline both lunged for the knife. After a few moments for fighting for it, Asceline’s adrenaline finally kicked in and she was able to overpower him. She kicked him in the chest knocking him down on his back. She then straddled him and drove the dagger through his forehead, killing him instantly.

Asceline huffed looking down at Theobald with anger. It hadn’t occurred to her that she had just killed him…until the realization finally hit her. She dropped the dagger and clasped her hands over her mouth. “What have I done?....” she said inaudibly.

Luci picked himself up and walked over to her. “I’ll tell you what you did; you iced that bitch.”

She looked down at him and opened her mouth to speak—

“Before you say anything else--- I want to hear a ‘thank you’. Because this demon just saved your pathetic life.”


End file.
